Letters from Matilda Darka
by The Lonely Geek
Summary: Matilda Darka is about to start at Hogwarts, everything is going great for her; apart from her mum. She is ill in St Mungo's probably dying. Follow the exchange of their letters throughout Tilly's life at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

Dear Mum,

I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter today. Dad took me to Diagon Alley for the first time to get all my things. My wand is made of spruce wood and is 13½ inches and has a core of unicorn hair. Mr Ollivander told me about your first wand too. Then Dad took me to buy my robes and in the shop I met another soon to be Hogwarts student. Her name was Nympahdora Tonks, but she told me to call her Tonks, I really hope we're in the same house, she was so friendly, and she's a metamorphamagus! Then Dad bought me a beautiful white fluffy cat, she has icy blue eyes and she's sitting on my feet now as I write to you. In the moonlight her fur is dazzlingly bright. I named her Icedust. Then Dad took me to Florean Fortescue's ice cream parlour. I know why it's your favourite place to go now. Mr Fortescue gave me a free ice cream because it was my first time and he told me loads of stuff about goblin wars that will really help me in History of Magic lessons.

Also I started looking through my school textbooks and tried out a couple of spells, only Incendio worked, but I was so happy. What was the first spell you ever cast? I am carrying on looking after your plants in the garden, I de-gnome it as much as I can and the mimbleus mimbletonia is huge now.

I have enclosed a photo of me in my new Hogwarts robes so you can see. I hope you get well soon and that I can visit. Lots of love

Matilda Darka

XXX

My dearest Tilly,

I have heard of the Tonks girl you mentioned in your last letter, her parents are wonderful people. Her aunts maybe not so, they disowned her mum after she married her Ted Tonks because he's a muggle born. So I would try not to talk too much about them as it may be a sensitive topic.

I wonder what house you will be in at Hogwarts. I hope wherever you are you are happy (though Ravenclaw is the best, I doubt your father would agree with me on that one though being a Gryffindor)!

I'm glad that you are still remembering my plants, I'd hate for them to die in my ruins, so thank you. Also I may be on the way out of St Mungo's, my healers have started a new treatment and so far it is working better than the last, so you may be able to visit soon. If not though, my healers say they might be able to work something so you can stand outside the door, and they'll perform a spell so we can talk to each other.

I loved the photo you sent, I've put in a frame hung up in front of me on the wall. You're growing up so fast, I can remember when I wore my Hogwarts robes for the first time. Could I ask you a favour though? I love to see photos of you and what you are doing, so could you make an album of you and your friends, your dad and even your cat and send it to me? I love to look through the ones you have sent so far, but I get so bored laying here day after day.

I hope you don't mind me sending daily letters to you when you start Hogwarts, for they are the highlight of my day. Please can you tell your dad that I send lots of love. Wish I could see you.

With all my love

Mum

XXX

Dear Mum,

I have started the album like you have asked, but I may have to send you several volumes as there is so much to show you. I haven't finished processing the first set of photos yet, so I will send them with my next letter.

Also Dad says that if you check it with your healers he will take me to visit you, even if it's only through the door. I can't wait, please ask the healers as soon as you get this. It's been so long since I saw you.

I've also discovered that the boy that lives down the road from us - Tommy is a muggle born. Yesterday I introduced him to Terri and he joined in our quidditch match. He's not very good but we all had fun, and Terri didn't knock herself out with the bludger again. Tommy found that story hilarious when we told him. He agrees with you and wants to be in Ravenclaw. I'm not sure which house I want to be in yet though. I guess I'll have to wait until 1st September to find out which I'll be in though. I can hardly wait until the 1st September, I hope I make friends with people in my house quickly though.

Also, dad asked me to ask whether it is okay to sell parts of some of your really exotic plants to people because people have been asking after them and are willing to pay a lot of money. He says we'll be careful to make sure we don't destroy the plant so we can carry on growing it for you.

I have to go now, Dad's calling me for lunch so I have to go now but I miss you and can't wait to visit you.

Lots of love

Matilda Darka

P.S Dad says that he won't speak to you when he takes me to visit. I tried speaking to him, but he's still angry with you.

My dearest Tilly,

Don't worry about your father he'll come round, he just doesn't understand that I didn't want to spend my days always having operations and taking tonnes of potions just to stay alive, I'm glad that you do though.

Of course you can sell bits of my plants, but please make sure your father is very careful because some of those plants are very valuable. I don't mind you selling them at all though, especially if it means your father works a bit less. I've always said he works to hard.

I've checked with my healers and they say you can come this Saturday, 10oclock, but you can only stay for a maximum of half an hour, as a precaution. I can't wait to see you again it must be six months since I went to St Mungo's.

I have some more news on my new treatment too, it appears to work slightly better than my last one, so I'll be staying on it for a while, the only issue is that it make me quite drowsy. I'll try to be less frowsy by Saturday though. I really hope you can come.

Also I wouldn't worry about making friends in your house, not many people know each other before they go to Hogwarts, so you'll all be worried about making friends. But you'll already know Tommy and Terri, so you can sit together on the train and by the time you get there you will have made plenty of friends. I wouldn't worry about what house you're going to be in either the Sorting Hat knows best.

With all my love

Mum

XXX

Dear Mum,

I loved our visit, it was so nice hearing your voice again. I hope we can do it again soon, but I think it may be the Christmas holidays before that happens, but I'll try and come then, even for only a few minutes. I have finished the first album for you and I have sent it with this letter, I hope you like it, I will send more when I get chance, I love taking all the photos so I will carry on doing it when I get to Hogwarts (though I won't be able to buy albums there so I will just send loads of photos).

We were careful when selling parts of the plants and they are still healthy (and try to kill me), and we got loads of money for it. Dad's promised me that next time he's in diagon alley he'll buy me the latest Firebolt! I can't wait until I play with Terri and Tommy on that, they only have Comet 260s. I wish first years were allowed broomsticks, I can't work out why we're not.

I packed earlier, I never realised how much stuff I really need to take to Hogwarts. Dad said that he'd buy me a case but I insisted on taking yours (I hope that's okay), I just want something of yours that I can take with me. It's full right to the top for tomorrow's journey. I'm so nervous but it's so exciting. Dad's offered to drive Tommy for his parents too, personally I think this is a bad idea though because he'll probably get distracted by us talking and get us lost. That'd be mega embarrassing.

Anyway Terri's just knocked on the door, so I have to go now but I'll write to you tomorrow evening after dinner and tell you all about my first day at Hogwarts.

Love

Matilda Darka

XXX

Dear Tilly,

I am glad that my plants are helping with your dad's finance issues. I hope you will send me photos of you on your new broomstick playing quidditch with those friends of yours, although it will be Christmas by the time you can send it to me.

You mentioned that you couldn't understand the first year broomstick rule. I can answer that for you. About thirteen years ago there was a first year named James Potter, who was one of those really arrogant boys, and he hated a Slytherin boy named Severus Snape – I think- anyway Potter was riding on his broomstick when Snape decided yell something stupid at him so Potter grabbed him off the ground and left him in a tree, until the next day when Professor Slughorn noticed he was missing. Since then first years haven't been redeemed sensible enough to have broomsticks.

I am really looking forwards to hearing about Hogwarts though, so please send me lots. For now though I am drowsier than ever and am too tired to carry on writing so all my love.

Mum

 **A/N I really hope you enjoyed it, I'll try to update soon please let me know what you think, good or bad.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Mum,

I love Hogwarts already, I know you're dying to know what house I'm in but too bad you'll have to wait.

When I was going through the barrier I was terrified it would close or I'd get the wrong one and end up with a broken nose. When I got onto platform 9¾ I saw Tonks so I introduced Tommy and Terri (her parent's car broke down so she had to come with us), and we got on the train. Tommy and Terri made friends with Tonks really quickly and we spent the train journey playing exploding snap and eating chocolate frogs.

When we got off the Hogwarts express a large raggedy man called the first years over to him and we rode on boats up to castle. It was magical. The full moon was reflected in the inky lake and I could see wisps of clouds swirling around the sky and pinpricks of distant stars from far off galaxies. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen (apart from you of course).

Then a tall stern looking witch introduced herself to us as Professor McGonagall took us into the Great Hall to be sorted. First it sung a really long song about each houses' qualities. Tommy was the first person to be sorted. McGonagall called out

"Adelby, Thomas." And Tommy went up and put the sorting hat on. Almost immediately it said Ravenclaw. There were a few more names and then it was me.

I was petrified as I went up. I almost tripped over the stage. But eventually I made it and I put the hat on.

"Hmm. Where to put you. Difficult. I can see you are an important one. The right choice will make you stronger the wrong, well. Hm. Lots of courage. Fiercely loyal. Uncannily intelligent. Plenty of ambition." It went on like this for over five minutes, making me a hat stall. But eventually it called out "Ravenclaw." So there you have it. I'm in Ravenclaw. I've followed in your footsteps. I think the Sorting Hat was very close to putting me in Hufflepuff though. Soon McGonagall called:

"Tonks Nymphadora." Tonks went up, her hair short, turquoise and sticking up. The Sorting Hat paused for about ten seconds before the Sorting Hat sorted her into Hufflepuff. Finally

"Jefferies Terri." Was called and my best friend was also sorted into Ravenclaw. I'm so happy that my best friends are in the same house as me.

Then the feast started. The food was amazing. Sorry mum, but it's even better than your cooking. Then after that Dumbledore gave a speech and we went up to the common room.

You're right about how nice the common room is. I love the blue and silver hangings and the quiet atmosphere, and the warm fireplace.

When Carlotta, the head girl, had shown us around Terri and I went up to Tommy's dormitory and we played truth or dare with the other Ravenclaw boys. When Alex asked Terri the worst thing she had done a had to smash her round the head with Tommy's pillow because she admitted to stealing my broomstick loads when I was seven so she could practise at flying to beat me at quidditch.

Anyway I'm about to go to bed now, I'll write soon.

Love

Matilda Darka

Xxx

My Dearest Tilly,

I'm so glad you made the best house, though I would have been pleased whatever house you got. I'm happy that your friends are in your house too. Though you would have probably made friends whatever house you're in.

I'm not even going to argue with you about the food. It is amazing, especially at feasts. Though it is house elves that make the food, Dumbledore always makes sure that the house elves are happy and pays them if they want to be paid.

I'm glad you agree with me about the common room, I used to spend many cold winter afternoons sitting by the fireplace reading, whilst listening to the raging wind hurling around in a fit of temper outside. I found it so peaceful and relaxing. Though when the weather's nice I advise you to sit by the lake, it's beautiful, particularly in spring when the blossoms on the trees reflect onto the water.

I'm so happy you're settling in well. I loved the album you sent me, and I hope you will send some more photos soon of your first days at Hogwarts so I can share them with you, but I will have to make do with your treasured letters for now.

With love always

Mum


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's not the best, but I've got a bad case of writer's block. I also apologise for the long gap between updates. Would you prefer shorter chapters but more frequent or longer less frequent ones? I am sorry that this chapter isn't great but I need some fillers before the next bit of the story take place. Please review. Reviews=happy me= more updates.**

Dear Mum,

I've enclosed some more photos for you to see. I've also taken a photo of the Ravenclaw common room for you to look at, I hope you enjoy it.

I had my first Herbology lesson, but I found it really easy because of all the stuff you've taught me. I managed to get Raveclaw twenty points. Professor Sprout asked me how you were and asked me to ask you if it would be okay if she could start writing to you because she misses your old plant discussions. I have also taken some photos of the plants in the greenhouse, as Professor Sprout said it was okay and would cheer you up.

 _Raggedy man, goodbye_

I also had Transfiguration, it was so funny. We had it with Hufflepuff. Have I told you Tonks is a metamorphmagus? Tonks put her hand up and asked when we would be learning how to change our appearance and McGonagall said something like 'Miss Tonks, that is incredibly advanced magic, I wouldn't expect you to know that until OWL standard, at least if not NEWT. I will give fifty points to anyone who can change their appearance to look remotely like Professor Dumebledore.' Then all the cocky boys tried, despite not even knowing the basic principles behind Transfiguration. Then while McGonagall was focused on them Tonks slipped out into the corridor and knocked on the door, but when she came in she had metamorphisised (if that's even a word) into Dumbledore. Then she told McGonagall that she had heard some complaints about her giving out too much homework so she needed to only give half an hour out per week up to fourth years. Then the real Dumbledore walked in, and then he looked at Tonks and looked around the class and said 'Miss Tonks, your mother, Andromeda warned me of this. Return to your seat and we'll say no more about it.' The first Dumbledore's hair shrunk and turned to a bright shade of turquoise and she shrunk and suddenly Tonks was standing there again, red in the face. McGonagall glared at her over her glasses and said 'Fair enough Miss Tonks, as I said 50 points to Hufflepuff, but you will be receiving far more than half an hour's homework this evening. Tonks groaned '50 points to Hufflepuff?' Dumbledore asked, McGonagall glared at him and he just walked out because he was so scared by her exasperation. Then McGonagall showed us her turning into a cat (she's an animagus) and we spent the rest of the lesson turning needles into matchsticks.

Anyway, I have to go and do some homework, I'll write soon.

Matilda Darka

XXX

Dear Tilly,

I would love it if Pomona – Professor Sprout – would write to me, I also miss our plant discussions. It sounds like you are having lots of fun, especially with Professor McGonagall, Tonks sounds like the sort of person you would get along with well.

Reason (and my healers) are telling me I am nearing my end, but I shall not listen to reason. I'm going to get better and we can see each other once more. For now though I need to rest.

With all my love

Mum

Dear mum,

It sounds like you are getting worse. I hope you're healers are right, I won't try and persuade you to take the cure because you won't listen. Besides, I'm not sure if I would in your situation. A house elf's life for your life. Though Freida the house elf wouldn't mind I don't think they really have free will. I will try to forget about it for now.

Professor Sprout says she is busy, but will find time to write soon. Maybe next week. Her lessons are so interesting. I am the best in my class at Herbology. I defiantly want to follow in your footsteps and be a Herbologist when I leave Hogwarts.

Terri, Tommy and I are starting to do extra flying classes together so we might make the quidditch team next year. I have to go to dinner now.

Love

Matilda Darka


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Tilly,

I have to get one of my healers to write this, I just find everything so draining. I'll try and send a letter to Professor Dumbledore to see if he would allow you to use the floo network to visit me at the weekend soon. I fear I have not long left to leave, if it is my time, promise me one thing. You will be brave and strong and be a good girl for your dad. He and I don't see eye to eye and I know he'll be angry so try to be a good girl for him. Make his life easier. And know that I love you too.

Please can you carry on sending photos though? I love them; they remind me so much of my years at Hogwarts. I especially love the one of the lake. It reminds me so much of one of my best friends at Hogwarts, Newt Scamander. He was expelled for putting the giant squid there but he was always so kind and caring.

I am growing weary and must rest now, but I hope to see you soon,

With all my love

Mum

XXX

Dear Mum,

Every time you write you sound worse and worse, Professor Dumbledore pulled me out of History of Magic today and told me he had given me permission to visit you this Sunday, providing I completed all my homework first though so I wouldn't end up with a detention. Terri has said if I don't finish it by Saturday evening though, she will let me copy hers (but only if I try to finish it all). I can't wait until I see you though.

I have to go to the library now, I have a five foot long essay to write on goblin wars, to complete for Professor Binns.

Love

Matilda Darka

TILLY [The Howler yelled]

DON'T YOU DARE COPY HOMEWORK JUST TO SEE ME. YOU WILL COMPLETE ALL OF IT, AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL REFUST TO SEE YOU. I AM NOT HAVING YOU THROW YOUR EDUCATION AWAY OVER A VISIT TO SEE ME.

MUM

Dear mum,

Calm down, there was no need to send a howler. Terri would have only let me copy if it was absolutely necessary. Anyway a couple of homework assignments in my first year are hardly going to affect my NEWT results is it?

I've attached some photos of me and places around Hogwarts, I hope they remind you of your days at Hogwarts. Also, please could you help me with a Herbology essay? Could you give me some uses of mimbleus mimbletonia? All the copies of 'Advanced Basic Herbology' are out of the library at the moment and I need to write a foot and a half on it. So far I have a foot.

Love

Matilda Darka.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I've started another fanfic. Sorry it's short. Hope you enjoy and please review.**

TILLY [The Howler yelled]

DON'T YOU DARE COPY HOMEWORK JUST TO SEE ME. YOU WILL COMPLETE ALL OF IT, AND IF YOU DON'T I WILL REFUST TO SEE YOU. I AM NOT HAVING YOU THROW YOUR EDUCATION AWAY OVER A VISIT TO SEE ME.

MUM

Dear mum,

Calm down, there was no need to send a howler. Terri would have only let me copy if it was absolutely necessary. Anyway a couple of homework assignments in my first year are hardly going to affect my NEWT results is it?

I've attached some photos of me and places around Hogwarts, I hope they remind you of your days at Hogwarts. Also, please could you help me with a Herbology essay? Could you give me some uses of mimbleus mimbletonia? All the copies of 'Advanced Basic Herbology' are out of the library at the moment and I need to write a foot and a half on it. So far I have a foot.

Love

Matilda Darka.

Dear Tilly,

I don't care if you copy one sentence. Don't EVER copy. I can't wait until I see you again. I'm too tired to write much more.

Lots of love

Mum

Dear Mum,

You looked so ill when I saw you. You are going to get better aren't you? Please get better. I don't want you to die.

Love

Matilda Darka

Tilly

I love you.

Mum

Mum?

Mum, please get better, Dad said you might die any day, please don't though. Please hang on. For me

Matilda Darka

Tilly,

I'm sorry, I'm in so much pain. Please visit.

Mum

Mum,

Please come back. Please. I miss you. Please I love you so much. I love you, and I miss you.

Tilly

Mum,

Please. The funeral was today. Dad refused to go. Professor Sprout was there though. And Newt Scamander.

Tilly


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's quite short and I haven't updated recently. I'll probably only do one more chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

Mum,

Dad's sold all your plants. I did try to stop him but he wouldn't listen. He said I needed to get over you. But I don't think I ever will. It seems like the last of you has disappeared now. It's like every trace of you has disappeared, he's taken almost all your stuff round to the charity shop. I managed to save your wand just before he was going to snap it. I also managed to save your blue sapphire earrings.

I miss you

Matilda Darka

Mum,

I got 100% on my Herbology test today. Professor Sprout said I take after you. Terri misses you too. She says she loved it when you used to levitate lollipops up to her bedroom when she was five. Please come back. I need you.

Matilda Darka

Mum,

I miss you.

Matilda Darka

Mum,

Sorry I haven't written recently, I've got loads of exams coming up. I know you wouldn't want me to neglect my studies for you. I hope I do well.

I love you

Matilda Darka

Mum,

I got my first detention today. I'm sorry. I was studying in the library and didn't realise what the time was. I had to help Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I quite liked it. I think I may want to be a healer when I grow up. So I can help people like you.

Matilda Darka

Mum,

I've finished all my exams now, I'll get my results in a few weeks. I think I did okay. If I fail more than two I will be kept behind a year. I don't think I've failed any though. I did lots of studying. I used your method: writing key information on a piece of paper and sticking them all over your stuff so you look at them whenever you do anything. It worked quite well, until I realised I put one on my bedside table, then chucked it in the fire before realising too late. Oh well.

Matilda Darka

Mum,

I passed all my exams. I got the highest in my year in total. They've given us our results in the grades they would for our OWLs. This is what I got:

Astronomy – E

Herbology – O

Transfiguration – O

Potions – O

Charms – E

DADA – O

History of Magic – E

I'm going to work on theory of charms over the holidays so I get an O in that next time. I need to get a good grade in it to take it for NEWT.

Ravenclaw won the house cup too. Slytherin was close in second, then Hufflepuff and Gryffindor was last. Professor Dumbledore looked very angry about it. We wouldn't have won if I hadn't got best in the year though. I got fifty points for that. A slytherin boy was only a few marks off me though, so if I hadn't won, he would have. I also got five points for every O I got. I miss you.

Matilda Darka


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Mum,

I saw Newt again today. He gave me all the letters I ever wrote to you. He said that one of your healers gave them to him and he'd been meaning to give them to me since the funeral. I can't believe you kept every single one. I still miss you but my friends have helped a lot and I don't think you'd have wanted me to mope around the rest of my life mourning you. You would tell me to make the most of life. So I am. I hope you're watching me as I write this. I suppose we'll see each other again soon.

Love always

Tilly

Soon after these events Voldermort's death eater's came to Tilly's house. There were no survivors. Tilly was reunited with her mum, and her dad eventually forgave her mum.

The end.

A/N Sorry this was a short chapter, I didn't intend to make it a long story but I felt that this was how it was supposed to end. Please drop a review and tell me if you thought it was too abrupt, because I'm not sure.


End file.
